Nothing But a Hound Dog
by starlet magic
Summary: Serena and Darien are forced in a dance contest . Will their fighting cause them to lose? Or will the forget about it and try to win?


5:21 PM 11/11/1999  
Author Notes!! this is great I can now write stuff about   
this story and most of   
you will be wondering why I named it nothing but a hound  
dog ^_^ OK this   
story is about a dance contest and Darien and Serena are   
going to be doing some  
pretty nice dance's. You might see in the story little   
marks that's when   
my other selves's Sailor Eclipse and Princess Gesshoku   
come in and bug  
yea Princess Gesshoku will give you info on it and Sailor   
Eclipse is just annoy  
you If you want to give flames comments ect. just e-mail me at   
sailoreclipse@chickmail.com .This is my first fanfic so enjoy!!  
Oh and if there are some spelling erorr's please excuse them ^_^  
Now Sailor Moon is not mine it belongs   
to Naoko Takeuchi I'm just using her charters cause I love   
her work and   
I want to be just like her.....   
  
Nothing but a hound dog   
  
By : Christine Keiko   
  
  
  
"WWAAAHHH" Serena's famous wail is heard   
for block or so everyone around her thought.   
She ran into Darien for the tenth time in a row.As she   
slowly picks herself from the ground   
she mutters "Why do you always get in my way!"   
  
" Well if you hadn't noticed this is a   
public street" Darien replied " Plus if you  
were ever on time for something you wouldn't be running   
there for you wouldn't have to worry   
about running in into me Meat Ball Head " he added  
"ohhhh DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD YOU   
CONCEDED JERK!!!" Serena yelled then ran  
way from him to prevent any more convervation.While   
Darien watched her leave.  
~~~~~~~~At The Aracde~~~~~   
  
"He just makes me so MAD!" Serena exclaimed while   
talking to Andrew. " I mean he could have  
just said I'm sorry and leave why did he have to make fun   
of me being late and calling me Meat   
Ball Head" She ended the sentence with the rip of the   
napkin she was twisting imaging it was   
his  
neck.  
"Serena he normally isn't that bad. come on give   
him a try, I bet if I talk with him he'll  
be   
better to you"Andrew said to try to stop her from braking the  
chair he heard a little crack   
come   
from then he added" So here have a nice tall chocolate   
shake on me" Serena fell for it and   
forgot all about   
the fight as she drank happily on the shake "Sooo Serena   
I was wondering if you'd like to go to  
the dance festival? I have extra tickets from my dad so   
you can take Rei,Amy,Lita,and Mina too.  
Do you want them?"  
"Sure Andrew are you going to go?" Serena asked.  
" Yeah me and my girlfriend Rita are going," Andrew   
replied while wiping the table off.   
" OK I'll tell the girls!! "Serena said happily as   
she grabbed the tickets .As she went to   
leave she said "Bye Andrew thanks for the shake and   
tickets " Then she skipped out of the   
arcade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At The Temple~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey guys got great news"Serena exclaimed as she ran   
in to the temple 30 minutes late.  
"It better be good MeatBall Head for being 30 minutes   
LATE!! " Rei said while looking up from   
the   
sweeping she was doing. "And it better not be something   
lame cause I'm tired of you being Late"  
  
"You bet it's good We all just gotten invited to the   
dance fastival !! "Serena said as she   
waved the five tickets in front of her.  
  
"No way you got to be kidding it been sold out for   
months!!" Mina screeched as she took a good  
look at the tickets.  
  
"Yeah, you have to order tickets a year ahead of time   
to insure a chance to go. My mom has   
been trying to get tickets for the last two years, but   
every time she try's their already sold out"  
Amy said as she too looked at the tickets.  
  
"Oh give me a Brake she probably just bought them from   
a scalper and their fake" Rei said as   
she tried to get close ,but the others where in her way.  
  
" Nope their real all right. See they have those things  
like money has you know the thing where   
you can read the offical seal thought it" Lita said as   
she took it out of their hands.  
  
" You bet, I got them from Andrew. His dad gave him  
a bunch of tickets to give to all of his  
friends and he gave me these" Serena said as soon as she  
got the tickets back from the girls.  
  
" Well I guess I can actually sleep tomorrow without   
Serena crushing me tonight. cause I suppose   
your all having a sleep over so you can all do each   
others makeup" Luna added sarcsticly. The   
other senshi all agreed leading to a wailing Serena.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next night~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The night of the festival the girls all went up to   
the building where it was being held. They  
all looked there best it the most lovely clothes all   
suiting each one of them. They saw Andrew   
in front and went to meet him. He was with his girlfriend.  
I know Serena and Lita are  
supposed to hate her but I like it this way better They   
also saw his friends he brought with   
him  
as well.   
" Hello girls This is Rita and the gentlemen are   
Chad,Greg,Ken,Mattew,and you already know   
Darien,and guys these ladies are Rei,Amy,Lita,Mina,and Serena"  
Andrew said Introducing everyone.  
the guests all said hello to each other.Chad was wearing  
a nice black tux with a red shirt that   
looked perfect on him. He went great with Rei who was   
wearing a tight black and red dress with  
a slit on one side. While Greg was wearing a nice old   
fashioned tux that was just wonderful with   
Amy wearing a fetching blue dress like it came from the past.   
Ken was just wearing an everyday   
tux next to Lita with a green plain dress with a little  
green sparkles. William was very swave in  
his brownish purplish business suit like tux Like the   
one Ricky Martin wear's in his music  
video shack you bun bun or some thing..... With Mina   
in a yellow dress that clune to her body till her   
thigh were it fans out to the floor. Darien was the most   
hamsome one there he had on a normal  
tux that on him was the best he also a red rose in his   
pocket that just fit the picture   
perfectly. Serena was wearing a white dress that had a   
blue ribbon indicating the wist line, and  
clear sleeves for her elbow. They all were about to go   
in till Andrew stopped them.  
"oh and before I forget. There is one thing you guys   
have to do to see the show" He said smiling  
  
The group just stared at him and Rei said" Wha?t I was   
not informed I'd have to do something.  
what do we have to do?" she said   
"Simple you each have to try out for the contest one of   
the couples will get to go on in the contest and the  
others get to watch" He said with a big grin   
on  
his face." I also have a list of the couple's and here   
it is Rei with Chad, Amy with Greg,  
Lita with Ken.........Serena thinks **Please don't  
pair me with Darien PLEASE**..Mina with   
William,  
and Serena with Darien ***NNNNNOOOOOO***** They think   
at the same time and look at each other  
" Come on Andrew PLEASE don't pair me with HIM" Serena   
whined " Sorry Serena My dad picked  
the groups and he does not change his mind" Andrew said   
flowed by a groan by Serena and Darien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Fastival~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ok Ok people I am Andrew's father as all of you   
know and now we are going to judge who   
will be in the festival" A middle aged man said " Now   
for the entirely dance we will have a Waltz.   
Who ever wins this section will be in the festival" He   
finished off before he turned on the   
music.  
  
They all went into dance and thought the others   
were great Serena and Darien were the best.  
they porformed the most beautiful Watlz that baffled   
the judges.Who never thought that  
they would have to chose one to enter the contest.   
The music ended and Serena and   
Darien stopped as though they were in a trance.  
Of corse the walze their dancing is   
the gorgeous one they danced on the moon from the   
episode that the senshi where shown the vision  
of there past by Queen Serenity The judges clapped  
and conversed among each other while   
Serena and Darien got in to a silent fight among each other.  
They were then brought to attention by the judges.  
"OK everyone we didn't really think we would have to   
chose someone but we see the group number 5 is absolutely   
extraordinary so we will enter YOU   
(pointing at Serena and Darien ) in the festival."   
They were stunned to say the least. Their   
friends all congrandulated them and then there they   
were getting told to prepare a dance   
to a waltz many all dance's such as the fox trot and   
cha cha and for there final dance a song   
chosen out of a hat by the ladies who get to decide   
what they will do for the dance.And pick out their outfits  
for the Watlz.  
  
For the Watlz Serena ended up picking out ,with the   
insistance of Darien, a white dress   
with long sleeves and a puffy white bottom.The dress   
was low cut and showed her long ivory   
neck.   
And had a gold embroidery that came just below her breast  
and was made of pure silk.She wore   
a golden locket that came just at the ege of the low cut  
front and charm bracelet. Her   
partner wore a black suit with a silk vest and tie to go   
with her dress and a pure white  
cotton shirt.  
The contest began and they went out to amaze the festival  
judges different ones then   
before  
with a walze just as beautiful and spactacular as the one  
before. The audience clapped and   
Serena and Darien were sent to the next round.They passed   
each round one by one till they had the last  
dance . Serena pulled out of the hat a card. She turned   
to Darien and laughed. Darien thought  
:: For some reason I feel I'm not going to like this..::   
he looked at the card :: Now I know   
I'm not when Serena has THAT look:: He looked defeatedly   
at the floor as the judge announced,  
" OK Ladies and Gentlemen for the last dance we have   
chosen a suprise song for own contestant's  
Serena Moon and Darien Shields. They will dance to   
"Nothing but a hound dog", and Haruka and Michru   
will dance to "Shake Your Bun Bun," by Ricky Martin.  
So lets start with Haruka and Michru. "  
  
~~~~~~ Darien and Serena getting ready for the dance~~~~~  
Then they were left to brainstorm what to do and what  
outfits to where. "Hey since we're  
doing Nothing but a Hound Dog how about I put you on this   
dog chain a collar and do a little   
dance to go with it" Serena said laughing and holding up a   
dog collar with spikes on a metal   
leash. "OOHHH NO I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT THING AND   
DANCE AROUND MAKING  
A FOOL OF MYSELF   
ON TV!!!" Serena then looked mad " I'm the one who gets to   
choose what to do, so you better not  
complain or I'll make you do worse. Got it buster !? " He  
gave another defeated look at the ground.  
" That's more like it sooooo.............." She said with  
a big grin.  
"Come here puppy puppy puppy "Serena said giggling and   
motioning him to her."I hate my life"   
Darien announced before he went to her. " Now don't talk   
like that!"She scolded in a amused   
manner.  
"Now we need to pick out my dress and then pick a suit   
that will go good with it" Serena said   
as she headed to the rack.To pick out what they were going   
to wear for all the dance's  
~~~~~~~~~~~Out at the fastival~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The music started and Haruka and Michru started the dance.  
Soon the crowd noticed what kind   
of dance they were doing. They were doing a dirty dance to  
there song... The crowd looked  
it though the clapped with furry at the end of the dance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with Darien and Serena ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their turn came and they slowly started out Darien tried  
to get away but Serena stopped him with the chain. She  
giggled as she did so.** Now you have  
to do every thing I want you to Darien this is going to   
be fun..** Serena thought at the same   
time   
Darien thought ** She has a cute laugh I've never notice   
it before....She is also very sexy in   
that dress she's sporting..** She was wearing a red and  
black dress that stopped a foot before   
touching the ground. the dress was red with black lace adoring  
the top half of it and the   
bottom had a little part of black at the bottom that fit her  
like second skin. She also had a   
red flower woven in one of her Meat Balls.He on the other  
hand just had on a skin tight black   
shirt and black pants. Also of corse the dog collar. The music  
started slow as they moved with  
fenesse. At one point in the song Serena made him crawle   
as a dog by pulling him down with the   
chain. At the end of the song they were in a very close  
position on there count with her  
on his knee and her arms raped around his wist. Then the   
time came they were to announce the   
winner. Serena and Darien got Second Place and Haruka and   
Michru got First. They were going to   
leave but all of the sudden they announced the over all  
single  
danced winner the best of them all as Serena and Darien.   
Darien let Serena keep the glass  
swan and roses but Serena instead he keep the trophy. They   
each got $100,000,000.00 each too.  
  
~~~~~~~~After the Fastable~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
All of the guys and girls were laughing about the night. They   
went to get something to eat   
and were talking about Serena and Darien's dance all night.  
" Hey I'm going to go to the powder room any of you need to  
come? "Mina said and everyone   
,but   
Serena went then all the guys except Darien went to the   
bathroom as well. What the two  
unexpected couple didn't know was they snouck out and left   
them there to talk till they got   
back.  
  
" So Darien You like the part when I made you craw for me"  
She said with a smirk. Looking   
him  
over ** Yea know he look's kinda handsome in a tux, and his  
acully being nice to me**  
  
  
Now it's my trun to take over this story Sailor Eclipse's  
is the new writer hehehehehehehehehe  
  
  
"Oh yeah I liked looking at you butt allot......."He said  
in a dreamy voice. Then he popped   
his  
head put in shock ** Did I just say that OUT LOUD!!**  
  
Serena gasped she had no idea Darien thought THAT. "   
Darien I.. Well.. um..I didn't know   
you  
thought like that about me I always thought you hated meeee..."  
She said a looked down cased at  
her twisted napkin and silently added "Ithinkiloveyou"real fast.  
  
He heard her say"Ithinkiloveyou" real fast ,but he   
chought it and he also new he felt the   
same way. "Serena I've been waiting for you to say that   
sense I first meet you I love you as  
well"   
She coughn't believe it he loves her too ** HE LOVES   
HE LOVES HE YYYAAAHHH** They paid for   
the dinner since there friends didn't come back. They   
went for a walk in the park by the   
temple.  
They kissed and went to his apartment to stay the night.   
In the morning saying they wouldn't   
speak a word to anyone about what happened.That they will   
get to their usually manner of fighting after that...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Temple~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey why didn't you come back last night did you  
a Darien want to make your dance a real  
life act" Mina said laughing with the other senshi.   
"Mina you Pev!!" Lita exclaimed   
while giggling.  
" Mina that's not funny We were waiting for you guys  
then the car tire went flat when Darien  
was driving me here. I ended up staying at his place   
cause it was just down the road sence he didn't he a   
spare....I absouotlly hated it there....WAY to clean and   
no chocolate.."Serena said. Darien and her came up with that  
exuse when they were in the car.   
  
" Oh that's horrible Serena and I'm sorry we left you  
with the bill it's just we ran out of   
money "Ami said thoughtfully  
" Yeah we thought you and Darien could take care of   
it due to the fact you got the reward   
money." Rei added to it.  
" Well we were going to share the money with you and  
the boys but sense you diched on us we   
put your share torward the dinner. So you don't have the  
full 100 we would have given you each"  
Serena said and handed them each a 20.  
"now how did you convince Darien to be a dog let along  
crawl" Mina said finally getting   
over   
her joke when handed the money.  
" That's my little secret" Serena said "And who   
said I kept him crawling I just put him on  
his knees he chose to crawl behide me.It was like he   
wanted to watch me butt" Serena said and   
laughed the others joined in not knowing what really   
happened when Darien took her to his   
place.....................  
  
  
  
  
If thought what I think you did your sick cause  
Serena and Darien only watched a movie and   
fell  
to sleep in each others arms after kissing the living   
daylights out of each other. ^_^ Had you  
fooled didn't I hehehehe.......Sailor Eclipse What are  
you doing you runed my ending!!  
:: Kieko comes in after answering the phone which was   
a prack call:: Yeah That's horrible  
Sailor  
Eclipse you just had to do that...:: Princess Gesshoku   
brakes in to there conversation though   
the  
closet she was locking in when Sailor Eclipse tricked  
Keiko in to leaving:: OOHH now I'm going  
to have to write a separate ended for any of the people  
who are still leasoning...::Keiko-san  
leaves with the laptop:: What made her so mad I just  
made it better...:Sailor Eclipse said::  
Well maybe cause you ruined her story and put that garbage  
ending in and GET ME OUT OF HERE::  
Princess Gesshoku yells as she struggles to get untied   
in the closet:: Will you guys please   
Shutup  
so I can finish:: Keiko Yells from the other room::   
:: the others go and leave the house to   
get  
dinner::  
  
Now where was I oh  
  
  
Alternative Ending  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the Fastable~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of the guys and girls were laughing about the night.  
They went to get something to eat   
and were talking about Serena and Darien's dance all night.  
" Hey I'm going to go to the powder room any of you need   
to Come? "Mina said and everyone ,but   
Serena went then all the guys except Darien went to the   
bathroom as well. What the two  
unexpected couple didn't know was they snouck out and left  
them there to talk till they got   
back.  
  
" So Darien You like the part when I made you craw for me"   
She said with a smirk. Looking   
  
him  
over ** Yea know he look's kinda handsome in a tux, and   
his acully being nice to me**  
  
" Yeah liked I really liked being pulled by the neck  
nearly getting strangled to follow you on   
my hands and knees"" Mamoru said sarcastically  
  
"Oh it wasn't that bad we did win the over all thing"  
Usagi said while looking happily at   
the  
deserts. She was practicly drooling.  
  
Darien sighed and said "Do you want a desert Serena"   
Serena started at him then the treats   
wide eyed. She looked like she was considering it deeply   
then she said "No thank you Darien I   
should be getting home do you think you can give me a   
ride to Rei's sense it seems they deserted   
us here." This caught Darien off gard. He really thought  
she would get the desert! She even had   
the money too. They just won 100,000 dollars each.  
" Serena Why didn't you get it I saw how you where  
looking at that cake. It isn't like you have   
worry about a bill" He said a awaited her reaction.  
" I reather not really I should be going to Rei's can   
you drive no better yet I'll walk OK   
bye! " She answered, but Darien could tell she was lying.  
He did pay much attention and just   
left the store after paying the bill.  
  
Serena really had to go to a Sailor Scout fight for   
her commuicater went off right when she   
was looking at the sweets. When she got there it was a  
horrifying site. All of the senshi was  
down and the yoma was just about to finish them off.   
She quickly got in to action and through her  
tiara at the yoma it died with a scream and a flash   
of light. She made it to her friend's who  
were slowly get up.   
" I'm so glad your all right. I was wondering way you   
guys deserted me.."Serena said  
" We didn't desert you we didn't want to pay, and why did you   
take so long we could of died   
MEAT BALL HEAD! " Rei Screamed  
" Oh Rei at least she got here and she was all the way   
across town at the restaurant.. Unless  
Darien and Her sneaked out and had a lovely moment embracing  
and enjoying each others company"  
Mina said with gogo eyes " I am the senahi of love I know   
true love when I see it "  
" Come on me and DARIEN you most be kinding we can't stand   
each other let alone love each   
Other" Serena said  
" There is a thin line between love and hate. You also   
flirt with him constantly" Mina said  
" I DO NOT!! "  
" SOUNDS LIKE LOVE TO ME...." The Sailor Scouts said  
" No way no how I do not love Darien!!" Serena said  
They all went to have a slumber party at the temple   
and had a pillow fight when they started the conversation  
again..........  
  
The End  



End file.
